Everything I'm Not
by heyBRITTANY
Summary: Oneshot. Troypay/Troyella. She relizes her flaws are the best part about her and shes not her. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas.

Ok so I heard the song off of the Picture This commercial (staring Ashley Tisdale of course). So I looked it up and I loved it and then it reminded of Troypay and Troyella, so read on. Song Oneshot or I'm not exactly sure.

XOXOXO

_**Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up**_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

She was sitting in the quiet auditorium alone, not a soul in the place just her with a guitar and blue non sparkly notebook. It had Sharpay written across it in white cursive. It held all her private songs she wrote by hand; no one has ever seen them. She tore through it like a mad lady trying to find the right song to sing for auditions in a couple of days. It had to be perfect or it wouldn't be right she thought. She looked through her notebook three more times. None of them are perfect enough for auditions, she thought.

She opened her notebook to a fresh new page. She started to think of the anger she had towards him and what he did. She was too small to take it out on him physically so why not mentally. I'm good at mind games, she thought to herself.

She thought back to that one day where he caught her heart from the start.

_It was a beautiful sunny spring day with a slight breeze that sent a chill up your spine. She was going to meet him in the park for there dumb poem English project they had to work on together. She was sitting on the bench with her pink notebook in her left hand and a black writing pen in the other, she was growing inpatient. She was slightly tapping her foot with an annoyed expression written across her face._

_He walked up to her and said "I'm so sorry I lost track of time."_

"_Well then maybe you should start keeping track of time." She said as she threw the notebook on the ground. She started to march away as he grabbed her and turned her around. He said those words she'd never forget. _

"_Don't go changing who you are." He said in the softest tone as she looked down. She was thinking maybe just maybe he's different._

_A few months later is when it all started to fall apart. She thought they were doing well. But then he started to criticize her on everything. Her food habits, exercising, singing, dancing, school work and he even had the nerve to say something about how she shopped and dressed._

_He thought he was just so perfect. He had a girlfriend who listened to him. He was the best captain of the basketball team they have ever seen. His grades were even all A's. He didn't see one flaw in himself. Yet I thought his flaws were the greatest things about him. How he would sometimes go off pitch singing some random pop song in the car with her. Or the times when he wouldn't be able to cook breakfast or dinner right for a date. He just thought he was so perfect. It's like I couldn't measure up to him. I couldn't do anything to please him. Well guess what, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes, but I love my flaws because they make me who I am. Like the fact that I can't at all swim or dive, or how about that I can't understand freshmen Earth Science to save my life. _

_When you cheated on me I just became all messed up. I did everything in my power to fix my flaws, but it didn't work. I tried to learn how to swim. You should have seen me; I hired my own personal teacher. I almost drowned twice but you didn't care. I started to take freshmen Earth Science again so I could get higher scores but you didn't even care the slightest bit. _

_You had her little miss perfect. She had straight A's she was on the decathlon team. She sang and danced. She had this small yet cute style. She even cooked and was lifeguard. I did all those things to pretend to be perfect. I'm me for my flaws and now I see I don't want to pretend because this is me. This is the end of you and me. I'm done chasing you around like some lost little dog with hope in my eyes now there's only anger. _

_That girl that you want she was just tearing us apart. You can have her because I don't want you anymore. I'm everything she's not and I'm so happy about that. _

She had fully written an angry amazing song, with tears cascading down her cheeks as the bell rang. She was shaking as she ran to the bathroom even past him and her.

It was audition day and she was as ready as she'd ever been. She was wearing a short skirt with a black long sleeve top with her bangs pulled on top of her head with bobby pins and all her hair was straight. She was wearing silver flip flops and eyeliner and mascara, nothing else.

Mrs. Darbus called her name out loud as she walked on the stage she saw them sitting next to each other. She had the CD with instruments playing start. She started to sing.

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

She was crying silently as she walked of stage. Troy was staring at her he with unbelievable look on his face but Gabby on the other hand was the loudest person applauding. I was finally over him as I walked off that stage.

XOXOXO

Ok so that's it. My first attempt at an Oneshot, so tell me what you think please. Review that would mean the world to me. I should have more drabbles later tonight. But for now this is it. Just please review.


End file.
